Switching rocker arms allow for control of valve actuation by alternating between two or more states, usually involving multiple arms, such as in inner arm and outer arm. In some circumstances, these arms engage different cam lobes, such as low-lift lobes, high-lift lobes, and no-lift lobes. Mechanisms are required for switching rocker arm modes in a manner suited for operation of internal combustion engines.